


When Rumors Abound

by Leni



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look in love.</p><p>Looks always lie.</p><p>(...or so they say.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Rumors Abound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/619426.html?thread=85478306#t85478306). Prompt: **Loving Tony Stark (philanthropist, playboy, superhero)**

She's the luckiest woman in the world.

She's a gold-digging bitch.

It's a pity smart women have a weakness for handsome players.

She's the pride of female revolution, for bringing such a rake under heel.

They don't know what he sees in her.

(Well, duh, those _legs_.)

They don't know what she sees in him. Besides the looks.

The money, of course.

No. It's the suit. Who doesn't love a hero, after all?

It's the man behind the mask, with his heart in the right place and the good deeds to prove it.

With his hand in his wallet, more like. Throwing money to hush his conscience. Dealt in weapons, don't you know?

Takes a great woman to love a man like that. She'll be the making of him.

Takes a whore to throw herself at Tony Stark. She isn't worth his time.

They look in love.

Looks always lie.

 

***

 

"Darling?" Tony asks, his tone amused even as he is a bit bewildered by the scene he finds in his living room. When Jarvis mentioned that the fireplace was in use and he should hurry to meet Pepper, Tony had pictured his girlfriend preparing a romantic dinner. It reeks of burnt paper instead. "Don't you think that fire is getting too high?"

Pepper pauses, a few torn pages still in her hand and a thick stack waiting on the table next to her. She looks around herself, startles a little at the roaring fire. "Oops." With a sheepish expression, she glances back at Tony and shrugs. "Perhaps I got carried away here."

Tony nods in understanding. He's read the same articles, after all, and then amused himself by siccing his team of lawyers on the worst of the lot. He believes in free press. He also believes that no good comes from coddling liars.

"We could go outside," he proposes. When Pepper hesitates, as ever unwilling to leave her work unfinished, he grins. "I'll take those-" he nods at the newspapers and magazines "-you bring the marshmallows."

Pepper smiles back. "Sounds great."

 

The End  
24/09/15


End file.
